Memories
by LoveShipper
Summary: Sam thinks about how her life has changed.
1. Chapter 1

Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly so don't sue.

Sam reflects over how her life has changed for the better over the years.

A\N: This is my first Seddie fanfic so please be nice in your comments. Constructive critism is fine but no flames.

"I can't believe how my life has changed" Sam thought as she relaxed after her tiring day so far. She looked out the window and daydreamed: Sam didn't know it growing up but from the time she had met Freddie at the age of 7, she had fallen for him.

When they were all children, Sam had teased him about being a Mommy's boy and that he had cooties and would play a lot of pranks on him, like shoving his food in his mouth, hiding his stuff and giving him wedges. Freddie tried to fight back but unfortunately nature had given him the short card. The teasing and names only gotten worse over the years and even though Carly had tried to stop them from fighting, Sam continued to bug the living shot out of Freddie.

Even though she was told by Carly that she was hurting Freddie, she had felt a sort of thrill and funny feeling in her tummy whenever she teased Freddie and he fought back. She actually stayed up most of the night finding out new insults and new ways to bug Freddie to get that thrill that she couldn't explain. What was even weirder whenever Freddie would go lover boy on Carly, Sam felt nauseous and a voice in her head said that she should say something to get his attention, she couldn't explain it.

It all came to a head when one day a viewer asked the question: Is it true that when a girl harping on a boy constantly that it means she has a crush on him?, she had answered that she wasn't harping on a guy she was harping on him. But that got her thinking, why did she get a thrill from hurting Freddie's feelings and what was the funny feeling she got when Freddie paid too much attention to Carly. It was like she had fallen for Freddie or something. No way could that be, I mean who would be in love with that dorky, geeky, sweet, kind and compassionate person.

OMG she had just figured out why Sam made Freddie's life worse and the feelings she had been feeling, she had slowly fallen for Freddie. What was she suppose to do now? She couldn't tell Carly, she would probably laugh at her as would Freddie along with telling her that he loves Carly and is disgusted with her being in love with him, she would lose him forever.

Well Sam tried to hide her true feelings from Freddie but every once awhile she let her feelings show, like the time she helped Freddie keep Carly not to change schools. The day came when she told him, it was after Valerie broke her Freddie's heart, he had been so broken and moped saying that Valerie was the only girl who would ever love him just like Sam had mentioned over and over again, he wasn't the kind of guy that girls date.

She had firmly told him to listen to her right now and stop thinking that, he is sweet and funny in his own way and is very kind and loyal to his friends and family and any girl would be lucky to have him. Freddie had opened his mouth during that speech and said even you after a couple of stutters. She had looked down for a minute but happened to glance up to see a hopeful yet fearful look on his face. She had agreed and they had leaned in for their first kiss. It was like fireworks and bells rang in her head.

Carly had been ecstatic and jumped up and gave them a hug, turns out she had been rooting for them and was thinking of smacking them in the head for not seeing that they were perfect for each other sooner. Sam and Freddie dated all through high school and college and it was the most beautiful experience, her schoolwork improved immensely as she knew that Freddie would be there with a hug, help and a kiss to encourage her. TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own ICarly and I might not have messed up the character's personalities but oh well. Enjoy and review, no flames please.

They had been blissfully dating since high school, with their minimal problems of stupid people thinking that they were a better match for Sam or Freddie so the individuals would spread rumours about the other person to break the couple up. Unfortunately Sam and Freddie had a relationship based on trust and open communication where if one person has a concern they discuss it with the other person.

Since returning to college she had been thinking of taking their relationship to the more serious level of marriage, she would spend half her time thinking of how different her life would be with a ring on her left ring finger and married to Freddie. She didn't want Freddie to feel pressured into proposing if he wasn't ready, she knew that he was going through to be a pedrician since during his volunteer hours for high school he had found that he liked working with children which should take up his time.

Graduation day was a day that would forever stay in her mind for more then one reason, Freddie had surprised her by standing in the aisle with a beautiful bouquet of flowers and a smile. She got a quick kiss and a hug before they both went back to their seats. Sam had blushed as her fellow classmates gushed over how sweet her boyfriend was and how much their own boyfriends need to live by his example.

After graduation lots of pictures were taken of the three of them, as Carly and Freddie had graduated before her, when Freddie had whispered in his ear how proud he was of her while the picture was being taken and she had blushed at his comment. They had all gone back to Carly's apartment to have a small party and dance the night away. Sam would have had a blast if she wasn't so worried about Freddie, he and Carly had been whispering to each other all night and whenever she asked what they were whispering about, they would both say "nothing" stimulamiously and both look nervous and guilty.

Sam felt kind of hurt, I mean she thought that Freddie and her had a relationship in which she and Freddie didn't keep secrets from each other so it hurt that her boyfriend was keeping a secret from her.

Near the end of the party Freddie had lead her outside on the balcony with the sweet smell of honeysuckle in the air and the gentle summer breeze. He looked so nervous that she instantly went over to him and with one hand touched his face and the other took his hand, he had looked up at that point and just seemed to stare in his eyes, seeming to gain courage for whatever he wanted to say. He started to stand up then went down on his knee. He took her other hand and started to say in a confident voice that he had loved her since they were kids but thought it was only puppy love since Carly and her were the only two girls he ever hung out with. But as the years wore on he continued to fall head over heels in love with her even though she was picking on him, he never complained as the girl of his dreams was paying some sort of attention to him, no matter how negative it was. He had tried everything he could think of to get her attention including pretending to be madly in love with her best friend and trying to engage her in conversation and becoming involved in her game of dares. Just when he was giving up hope, fate smiled on him and his love came to light making him the happiest men in Seattle. he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her feel so loved and happy as much as she has made him feel. Will she marry him?.

Through this speech Sam was speechless and was openly crying, when she didn't instantly answered Freddie started to look worried and get up, Sam suddenly flung her arms around him shouting "yes to the whole world then he kissed her all over her face ending at her lips. Sam kissed her back just as passionately and vaguely could hear cheering in the background. After a few more minutes of kissing they pulled away, Freddie put the ring on her finger and then they both turned to face their adoring fans. Carly came rushing over to them engulfing both of them in a huge bear hug almost knocking them all over. It tunrs out that she knew Freddie was going to pop the question and had been the practice dummy for Freddie to practice on so he wouldn't mess up.

For the rest of the night Sam was practically glued to Freddie's side and couldn't stop smiling, she still couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to be able to spend the rest of her life with the man of her dreams and was fearful that this was a dream to which she never want to wake up from.

The next 9 months went by so fast as Freddie and Sam were busy planning their wedding but one glance at the circle in red date on her calender and she knew all this stress and work would be worth it. The day of the wedding finally arrived and even though Sam didn't sleep a wink, she was too excited and kind of nervous to care. Sam, Carly and her friends from college went to the spa for massages, pedicures,manicures and of course their hair and makeup done. When they all got to the church, they just chilax at the church waiting for the ceremony to start.

When it was time for Sam to go down the aisle all she could see was Freddie, it was like the whole world was a a blur and it was only them in the whole world. During the ceremony, all she and Freddie could do was to gaze at each other so much that they kept forgetting their vows, luckily the priest seemed to understand how much in love they were and was so patient with them. Finally the priest announced that they were now husband and wife and Freddie dipped her down into a movie like kiss with the whole audience cheering. Sam and Freddie ran through a veil of confetti and good wishes until they got to the car to bring them into the next chapter of their life together and she could hardly wait.

The End


End file.
